


It's Raining Men

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Fallen Angels, I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Humor, or I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Castiel, while all the angels fall from heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [It's Raining Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142370) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“It's raining men, hallelujah!” you sang loud with the sound of the music from your Walkman. “It's raining men, amen.” You started dancing to the music, and repeated the text, before you suddenly stopped, as you saw a man standing only a few steps away from you. He looked really confused, and you rolled your eyes. Humans!  
When you saw how his lips moved you sighed and took your ear-buds out of your ear. “Sorry, couldn't hear you, what did you say?” you asked.  
“I wondered if you know what's happening right now.”  
What exactly did he speak about? He looked up to the sky and you automatically did the same. You didn't exactly know why, it just seemed … logically. All you could see were a lot of falling stars. Interesting. There wasn't any new about this. You almost smiled at the thought of falling angels did look like falling stars from what your demon friends had told y- “Oh,” you simply said. Shit. “Sorry, I didn't mean it this way,” you tried to explain, and almost laughed out loud at the irony of the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we all know [where this came from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLekUht_RfM), right? And I'm kind of really sorry.  
> I hoped someone liked anyway?


End file.
